Bending Fabric
by perriwinkle14
Summary: A story about a girl, her mind, and an unusual head injury. Or rather, her mind after an unusual head injury. The first few chapters are pretty bad, but please keep reading. I'm just warming up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Have you ever banged your head on anything? I mean really banged it, so hard you literally saw stars? If you haven't, please try very hard not to, because, if you don't bash your brains out, you will wake up with a splitting headache (splitting meaning, you'll wish you bashed your brains out). What I'm trying to say is, don't try to duplicate this reaction at home (you'll get yourself hospitalized, or worse). You're warned, now for the story.

One night about three years ago, I was up late reading, like any good bookworm with a really good book, and I decided I wanted a warm blanket. I then picked up my favorite blue fleece blanket and headed for the basement. I was going to put it in the dryer for a few minutes to warm it up and our dryer is in the basement. I didn't turn on any lights because my parents were asleep and would kill me if they knew I was up. As I approached the stairs, something rolled into my path; it registered about a millisecond before I tripped over it. I tumbled down the stairs thinking, "This is going to hurt."(Doesn't everyone think that) Then my head hit the dryer, HARD, and I was out like a light, as the saying goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, my last chapter was awful. Hit her head on a dryer? Really, it's stupid, but I was going for a believable, real life scenario. We couldn't have her being rushed to the hospital,and published in all the medical tabloids, etc. Her secret identity would be easy to guess. Please just keep reading, I promise it will get better.**

Chapter 2

Like I said previously, you have a splitting headache when you wake up after hitting your head. I know I did, so I tried my customary "I don't have a headache, I don't have a headache." Breathe in. Breathe out. "Your name is Meredith" Breathe in. Breathe out. Then I reviewed all the other facts about myself. I got up to go get a pain killer from the medicine cabinet. Just before I swallowed one, I realized something... I didn't have a headache any more! "That's odd," I thought to myself, but then thought no more of it.

Two days later: Back to school. First class: Math.

The teacher had just finished writing a really challenging math problem, and I, seconds after, blurted out "The answer is 271.4675." The entire class turned to look at me and I tried to shrink into my seat. My teacher nearly fell out of her chair. "Correct," she said, kind of shakily. The same thing happened in all my other classes, my knowing impossible things, actually understanding completely concepts I had never even heard of.

After school, another girl, Sophie, came up to me.

"How did you do that?" she asked. Sophie was in all of the advanced classes with me (even before I hit my head I was pretty smart).

" I have no idea," I replied. That was the end of our conversation.

When I got home, I had a snack and headed to my room to do my homework. My bedroom door was closed. "Odd," I thought, "I never close that door. I opened it and found myself staring into a brilliant white. It sucked me in and the door closed. Leaving me surrounded by light, with no way out.

**Oh, how I hate cut-off endings, and love writing them. don't get me wrong this isn't the end of the story, just the end of this chapter. Please let me know if my writing is getting better or worse. I blame all typos on my cousin, who likes to type with her feet on other people's keyboards WHILE they are trying to write stories. One more thing, I'm going to a family reunion this next week, so I may or may not update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, now my story is going to start getting good! I hope.**

Chapter 3

"Welcome, Meredith," an invisible voice calmly stated. "I am very sorry for the rude interruption, but it is felt you need to be informed of your current situation."

"Wait, wait, what situation?" I questioned, "Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I see you? Can I leave?"

"Calm down," said the voice. I felt a gentle breeze and a small amount of pressure on my forehead, like someone pushing on it with their finger, and I instantly relaxed. I felt secure and safe; this creature (what ever it was) wasn't going to hurt me. "I am Somni-"

"Dreams, your Dreams, in Latin Somni means dreams!" I interrupted, and suddenly, I could feel a glower in the air. "Sorry," I quickly stammered.

Somni sighed and continued, "It is alright, I forget what it is like to be new to this, everything is rushing at you, similar to a roaring river, but I will tell you more of this momentarily. I have to finish the introduction."

"Wait," I said, "Could you maybe, you know, become visible?"

Somni sighed again, but responded (kind of indignantly), "Fine, but only if you could, as the public speakers of your time say, hold your questions until the end."

Well, I was dying to ask what she meant by "of your time", but I prefer to see people when I talk to them, so I accepted her offer. Immediately a slender woman with long black hair, and starling, pale green eyes appeared. The curious part was that she was wearing an ancient Roman peplos.

Somni began again, "I am Somni, the keeper of the Domus Animi, the Home of the Mind, which is where you are now. You are here because when you hit your head a rare phenomenon occurred. Your conscience and your subconscious merged. Ordinarily this would just give you greater control over your dreams (or world of your subconscious) but, thanks to an even rarer genetic mutation that you happen to possess, the affect is flipped and increased in potency giving you massive control over your reality, or conscience world. Any questions?"

I, of course, had many, but one seemed more important than the others, "What do you mean by massive control over reality?"

**How's that? Exciting? Intreresting? I wanted to keep going, but it took me awile to write all this out, and I'm in need of a break. Please, let me know if my writing is getting better or worse. This time I blame any typos on the computer (since my cousin had to go back to her home).**


	4. Chapter 4

**How was that last chapter? Is my story getting better? I keep asking because I really want to know! Oh and it looks like some characters from the show will be included (just not quite yet).**

Chapter 4

"I suppose you would want to know that," Somni replied," Very well, different people are affected differently by this occurrence-"

"Wait a moment, there are other people like me?" I thought.

"Not living, no, but there have been others," Somni stated. I looked blankly at her. " That is the answer to your other question, the one you just thought," she clarified.

"But that-," I stammered.

"Yes, that would be mind reading, one of the affects I just mentioned," Somni continued," When I hit my head, it was one of the results that affected me."

"So, you are, like me then?" I queried.

"I was, when I was fully alive. And to answer the question you are about to ask, in stead of moving on after I died, I chose to stay here and watch over the Domus Animi and guide anyone who possessed our," Somni paused," abilities."

"So what affects did it have on you?" I asked.

"I can read minds, predict the future and control minds. You can do none of these." She simply said," But if I am correct, you can will things to happen certain ways/to change mentally and/or physically/and alter the perception of reality, bend the fabric of space to form objects seemingly from nowhere, and as your most powerful ability, nearly unlimited knowledge and memory."

"I know everything!?" I exclaimed!

"Nearly, you will not ever exactly know the future but you might be able to guess it. Do not ever tell anyone these guesses, if you are wrong, the results can be catastrophic."

"Okay, no guessing the future got it. Is there anything else I need to know?" I questioned.

"Focus is necessary, if you can not focus, willing things to occur and making objects will not work, your new knowledge might. I am unsure. Recently a new chemical compound was created, intended for use as a military weapon, it completely destroys concentration of regular humans. They can barely focus at all with it in their presence. It affects us more extremely, it gives our kind terrible headaches, worse than any other headache or migraine you may have experienced, bad enough to cause loss of conscienceless for five hours to five days (depending on the quantity you are exposed to). It is called Aldetium. I successfully created an antidote, Muitedla, but it is very hard to make and so there is very little of it." Somni explained.

"Isn't Muitedla Aldetium backwards?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought it was a good name at the time," Somni scowled. "But back to your introduction, this space is your part of the Domus Animi, from here you can open a door to anywhere and go into the rest of the house. You may decorate it as you think is best. I will start you off." Suddenly, two doors appeared, both made of solid wood. "Now, focus on a door," Somni instructed, "And imagine how you want it to look." I did as she had instructed and, sure enough, flowering vines carved themselves into one of the doors. Excited, I tried the other, the wood quickly turned to beautiful, rippled blue glass. "The blue door goes to the rest of the Domus Animi and the wooden door goes anywhere you can think of." Somni explained.

"Can I make a floor?" I asked, "Standing in the middle of all this white space is a little unnerving."

"Meredith, you can do what ever you like to this space, you can even live here, if you really want too. "She replied.

"Okay." I started focusing. Green grass sprouted out of the whiteness, it spread quickly and soon blue, purple and white flowers began to bloom. Fruit trees twisted up out of the ground and grew grapefruit, pomegranate, sour green apples, cherries and peaches. Bushes full of blueberries, blackberries, strawberries and raspberries branched out. I made a Eucalyptus and a weeping willow along side a small waterfall that poured into a pond. I then filled the pond with crystal clear water and covered the bottom with quartz, pearl, and sapphire. A hammock stretched between two white hibiscuses and a swing hung from the sturdy branch of a magnolia in full bloom with a vine of green grapes wrapped around its trunk. A pile of books with a cup of tea resting on it appeared next to the hammock, witch was then draped in a blue blanket with a few blue pillows on top. Jasmine grew up both of the hibiscus and white roses wrapped themselves around both of the doorframes, making two beautiful, thorny arches. Finally, I made a staircase, partially hidden by the fruit trees that reached up into the sky. "In case, want to make more," I explained.

"It is beautiful," Somni stared, then she seemed to shake herself awake. "The Domus Animi is an actual place, but you cannot reach it by normal means, you must use a special key. You can bring other people here, but they cannot go into the rest of the house. They can't create anything here either; you must do it for them, if you so choose. You can make keys for them but they will not let them into the rest of the house. You cannot take them into the rest of the house. Any visitors must know where they are and what you can do. You can live in this space, as long as you have somewhere outside of here to represent your address. Here is your key." She handed me a little silver locket with a blue crystal crescent moon on the front. Somni continued, "If you open this locket you will come here, along with any others you invite. If someone else opens the locket, they will find a picture of you and your little sister and no one will come here. To leave, just use the wooden door and think of where you want to go. Do you understand?"

"Yes, "I replied. I walked over to the door and opened it, but just before I stepped inside I smiled at Somni and said, "I was nice to meet you, Cassandra." The surprise clearly registered on her face and I stepped through the door. Having nearly unlimited knowledge does have its perks.

**How was that? This is definitely my longest chapter thus far. What do you think of the Dorum Animi, Somni/Cassandra, and the key? Does everything make sense? Tell me! Tell me! Please, please tell me! I really, really want to know!**

**I blame any typos on the Sandman, for making my eye lids droop and my fingers slip.**


	5. Interlude for Dreams

**I'm putting this part in for anyone who was confused by the whole Somni/Cassandra thing, or anyone who just wanted to hear her background. But before I begin, there are a few things you need to know. Cassandra was a princess of Troy right at the time of the Trojan war (lucky her). According to myth, she was so beautiful that Apollo, god of the sun, fell in love with her. He offered her the gift of prophesy in an attempt to woo her. Cassandra took the gift, but turned down the sun god. As you can imagine, Apollo didn't take this too well. He didn't take away his gift, but he cursed Cassandra by making it so no one believed her prophesies. Cassandra forsaw the fall of Troy, but, when she told everyone, they didn't believe her. The people called her crazy, even after she acurately predicted the death of her brother, Hector. Troy fell and Cassandra was captured. Later, she was murdered by Clytemnestra, the queen of Mycenae. This is Somni/Cassandra's POV:**

Interlude for Dreams

That girl is odd, this "Meredith". She is the first girl I have seen in a long time. Not since Joan. Few girls take enough risks to change, even fewer with the mutation. And I have not seen anyone with enhanced intelligence since Leo. I miss them, though Joan was headstrong and Leo could be calculating to the point of cruel. Still, lonely is better than Troy. They thought I was crazy; they said I was crazy, the beautiful insane princess. I showed them. After the fall of Troy, the survivors made up the story about me being cursed, so they could not possibly have believed me, so that it was not their fault. The Greeks captured me and took me to Mycenae, where I was murdered. I returned to the Domus Animi, then called another far older name in a language that could not be read, for the name is the choice of the keeper. The keeper, Tsgalall, gave me a choice, to move on or stay and become the keeper. I chose to stay, for Tsagalall, so that she could move on.

I had not yet chosen a name for the house when Romulus appeared. He taught me Latin and told me his plans for a great city, Rome. I opted to use Latin for the name of the house and to change my name. I wanted to escape from my life, even in partial death. Romulus was of the flirtatious variety and often called me "uxor mea Somni" woman of my dreams, but I rebuked all his advances. Domus Animi was my own creation. Then one day, he came as usual, but he was different. He had killed his twin brother. He came less and less after that, then he didn't come at all. The last day Romulus came, he had died. He moved on.

Time went by, a few forgotten others came and went. Then Joan was changed. I went to her. She was beautiful and so, so kind. Joan taught me French and I taught her to use her enhanced senses and her sight of the future. We became close friends. Joan planed that, when she died, she would stay here with me and we would teach newcomers together. But then she was burned, or so Leo told me. I saw her be whisked by, she reached out to me, but she was already gone. I never even got to say good-bye.

Leo showed up very shortly after Joan's death. He told me what had happened to her, without any thought or concern. I've already said he was calculating, but that might have been an understatement. He was around for a long he moved on. I believe there have been three or four since then. And now Meredith, I could look at her future, but I'd rather not. I like to expect the best.

**Was that interesting? In case you couldn't guess:**

**Romulus= Romulus (as in Romulus and Remus)**

**Joan= Joan de Arc**

**Leo= Leonardo DaVinci**


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for the flurry of kind, helpful comments. Thank you so very much. Now on to business, per request, this chapter is going contain as many character details and fun facts on Meredith as I can squeeze in. This is to be a pure fluff chapter. It's going to be so fluffy, you could put it on a stick and mistake it for cotton candy. Just so you are aware, this was a hard chapter for me, I don't like writing bits into stories that lack purpose. But, since this is what you, the readers, asked for, I'll write it. Here are two things I couldn't fit into this chapter.**

**1. How did I come up with the name Meredith? I found it when I was reading through a book of names (of course). something I recomend to any author in need of character names. Meredith means "Protector of the Sea" which I thought was totally awsome. Her full name is Meredith Orchid Falan. Before you ask, I like orchids.**

**2. Meredith can be very cynical and distrusting, so, much of the time, she purposfully withholds information from others.**

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books mentioned in this chapter. I just love to read them. I don't own any of the songs either.**

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I actually got out of bed before my alarm had been ringing for five minutes, which is unusual, because I am NOT a morning person. After I got up, I washed my face, watered my moon orchid (Yeah, I like my middle name, as a name and a flower), and checked my eye color. Green, wonderful! You see, I have a system. If my eyes are green, I'll have a great day, blue makes for an average day, and gray makes for a bad day. It's actually a pretty accurate system. Next I pulled on my school uniform, a navy shirt, a khaki skirt (I swear I'm the only girl at school that wears a skirt that goes below her knees), navy knee socks, and shoes. I remembered the key/locket and quickly clipped it around my neck. Then I started brushing my hair. My hair is blonde, not white blond, but a golden blonde, really, it looks like gold. When I stand in the sun, it has a kind of mesmerizing affect on most of the girls in my grade, a "must braid" affect if you will. Brushing my hair can be a lengthy process, as it reaches all the way to my lower back, and I won't be cutting it any time soon.

I hurried downstairs, just in time to be nearly trampled by my little sister, Tara. She and I are exact opposites. She's always hyper and in a rush, and I'm calm and take life slowly. She likes sports, I don't. She likes red, I like blue. Any decision we have to make together is impossible, but I love her anyway. By the time I waved she was already out the door. I calmly sat down and ate breakfast while I read _Someone named Eva, _just one in my stack of one, two... five books. Then, my dad was ready to leave so I dropped a tea bag in my favorite canteen and filled it with boiling water. I grabbed my book bag and lunch box and rushed out the door to my dad's car.

When I got to school, I first stopped by my locker, then headed to Math. I'm good at math (I was a year ahead in it even before my, uh, injury), but I've never liked it. It lacks creativity, all the answers are set. Now I breeze through most of school. I don't even listen, and, unfortunately, I get bored. My habit of biting my nails has increased and I've started making up new languages and theories, etc., etc., anything to pass the time. But now I'm speeding ahead, back here in my story I still listened, gulped my tea and sat there being very, very bored. I mean, why, listen to a lecture on methods of finding x, when you can already do quadratic equations in your head?

After Math, I quickly moved to English, and then to History. I read as I walked from class to class. _Someone Named Eva _was replaced by_ Reefsong. _Finally, it was time for lunch, I met up with my friends, Hannah and Cloe, and we quickly moved to our usual table. We all promptly sat down and opened our books. A few other kids sat down, also with books and we all read (and ate) until the bell rang. Then I moved quickly through Science, Latin, and P.E.. At last, it was time for Art. I really like Art, it doesn't have answers so I'm not bored by it. That day, we got to use watercolor (my favorite medium). I painted swirls of blue and green and purple, then watched as they soaked into the paper. Too soon, class was over. I was pulled through the halls in the currents of students rushing for the doors. It was time to go home. I climbed into my mom's car and we went home.

Upon arrival, I made myself a snack,(made probably isn't the best term for eating peanut butter off a spoon) and ate it while reading my all-time favorite book, _The Patron Saint of Butterflies_. (I'm not reading the books this quickly, though I do read fast, I'm just swapping around. I'm a multi-reader and a multi-tasker). After my snack, I brewed myself a cup of tea,(vervaine tea is my favorite, but I like almost any sort, except mint. Mint anything gives me headaches.) and get a cup of ice (another bad habit, I like to suck on pieces of ice). I carried both cups back to my room and started on my homework. It was so easy! My new skills were definitely coming in handy. Then Tara got home, she turned on her favorite music, which you and I know as all the music I don't like (anything not considered classical or from the twenty first century), so I put in my ear buds, yelled "Turn down that infernal racket that's supposed to pass for music, and turned up Tchaikovsky. I quickly finished my homework.

Now I had some free time before my aerial acrobatics classes. I could work on the blanket I was knitting, make some jewelry (I'm actually quite good at designing necklaces), draw, write, play with my dog, Coconut (I want some cats too, but my dad is allergic), or read some more. I decided to read and knit. I did say I could multi-task.

About an hour later...

"Meredith, time to go," my mom shouted.

"Coming!" I yelled back. It was time for my aerial acrobatics classes.

When we arrived, I began as usual by stretching. Then I moved on to the aerial silks. I'm not by any standards muscular, I'm really very slim, actually, scrawny is a better word. I was then only 4 ft. 8in, but I was still growing. I weighed maybe 70 pounds. Despite my appearance, I can still pull myself around the silks spinning and dropping. It's so fun. Then I moved of to the lyra and finished up with the trapeze. I was, by this point, exhausted. My mom drove me home, then I took a shower and went to bed, but not to sleep. I had to talk to Somni.

**There you go! a bunch of details, hobbies, etc. A big change is coming up (and a time jump) so I didn't go into detail on age and school, you'll just have to wait. I actually do aerial acrobatics, so I may use some confusing terms. Google holds the answers. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, it was. It was also last minute. All the books mentioned, I highly reccomend. Oh and school starts next week for me so I will be writing less frequently, but I will try. I blame all typos on time, for moving too quickly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is probably going to be last chapter I can write before school starts. After it does, my writing is going to slow down. I'll try to write on weekends and post any chapters I finish through out the week, but homework might get in the way. Unlike Meredith, my homework takes more than five minutes. Now for the story.**

Chapter 7

I had to wait until the rest of my family was asleep to go to the Domus Animi, otherwise they could have come looking for me and then we would have a bit of a problem. When all was dark and quiet, I opened my locket. Immediately, I was in my garden, but Somni wasn't. "Somni!" I shouted. There was no reply. I moved over to the blue glass door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

I was in a courtyard with very green grass and a path of white marble stepping stones leading to a large central fountain with small glass orbs floating in it. Marble statues of men and women circled the grassy area; they held up a large and, again, marble ring against a night sky, and each wore a necklace of some kind. Between the statues stood doors. Each door was different, there were wooden doors, metal doors, stone doors, and one that looked as though it were made from cloth. I counted them, and they numbered sixteen, if you included my own door. The statues also numbered sixteen. I walked up to the nearest statue, and almost laughed out loud. It was me and I was standing on a pile of books in order to reach the ring! But I noticed something odd too, my statue didn't have a necklace like all the others. Then a statue two over from mine caught my attention, a girl in her late teens dressed in a suit of armor, with the helmet near her feet, and a silver crucifix hanging from her neck. Joan of Arc, I knew her instantly. I walked up to the door closest to her statue and opened it. The room in side was beautiful lavender, with a soft-looking canopy bed. On the bedside table stood a vase of lavender and a copy of the _Holy Bible_. The walls were full of paintings and a window that looked out onto a field of flowers. All three doors-"Wait a moment, three doors?" I thought and did a recount, "Yep, three." I reached for the third door, but just before my hand made contact-

"You really should not go into the rooms of other people," Somni said. I whirled around.

"This was Joan of Arc's room, right? And you and she were friends. And the statues in the garden are all the people like us, and the necklaces are, were, their keys." I stopped and took a big breath, but before I could start rambling again, Somni spoke.

"I see your new knowledge has kicked in. You might want to learn to suppress part of that, before you die from lack of oxygen, or someone figures out there is something different about your brain." She said.

"Ha, ha," I replied, "Are you going to teach me how to suppress it and how to work my other, um, is powers a good term?"

"That is why you are here is it not?" Somni asked. I nodded. "Very well," she continued. "We will start with the court yard." Somni stepped out of Joan's room, and I followed. "As you guessed, well knew, the statues are all the previous inhabitants of the Domus, people 'like us'. Yes, there have only been sixteen of us in the history of humanity, you and myself, being two of them. All of the doors go to their parts of the Domus. Each room has at least three doors. Don't interrupt me, Meredith." I had just opened my mouth to tell her my room only had two (plus one staircase), I closed it again. Somni continued, "We are going to start today by making your third door, the door that opens to a room where an ability all of us share can happen, the ability to go into the dreams of others." Somni walked to the fountain and one of the orbs floated up. Somni seemed to direct it to move. I noticed she avoided touching it. I followed her back to my room.

"Make another door," Somni directed, and I did. The new door appeared just behind the willow tree. It was made from a slab a polished black rock, with a silver inlay of the moon and stars. I quickly made an arch of roses over the doorway, to match my other doors. I opened it for Somni. " Now make a room behind the door," she said looking into the white space behind the door, and I blushed. The new room I created had a floor of water with white stepping stones leading to a central, circular stone, everything was surrounded by mist. "Now make a pedestal, with a bowl of water on it." Somni instructed. I obliged. I made a pedestal of silver vines, with blue crystal flowers, all in various degrees of blooming, at the top, the vines wrapped around a pale transparent, blue bowl. I filled the bowl with water. Somni placed the orb in the continued" Whenever you want to go into someone's dreams, think of who it is and put your hands in the water. You will enter the dream of that person as soon as they fall asleep, but I warn you, you cannot leave until they wake up. To anyone who sees you while you are waiting to enter or in someone's dreams you will appear frozen. The time you wait to enter a dream will seem like nothing, but it could take hours. If you want to take someone with you, just have them put their hands in the water to. Your powers, as you are welcome to call them, should work in dreams too."

"So how do I work my powers?" I asked.

"You have already used your abilities to make and know," Somni continued," Know comes easily, naturally, you don't have to 'work' it, just control it. You control it simply by not saying everything you know. Control what you say. Make you have used here, but not in the outside world, it won't be as easy there. Now, you will have to say aloud what you want to make, same with will. Will is very difficult to control. in time you will be able to use it easily, but now, well, why not try it. Just think of what you want to happen and say it like it's going to happen."

Flying, I thought, I've always wanted to fly "I can fly. "I said. My feet started to rise off the ground. I got up a bout three feet, and dropped, hard, on my back."Ooow" I yelped.

"You have to keep thinking it, or else it will stop working, at least until you improve." Somni finished. I glared at her, but got up to try it again.

**Next chapter is the jump I've been talking about! (Don't worry, you will be filled in on the missing time immediately.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't written in forever. I know you know that and are probably screaming, "Shut up and get to the story! You said you would post last weekend!" Well, I said that before I got a creative writing assignment for English. Which I can and will post, if anyone wants me to, but I warn you, my revision buddy would have cursed out the ending if a) we hadn't been in class and b) I don't react well to cursing. this chapter is going to be shorter than I planned because I'm a little busy at the moment. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Three Years Later...

I am thirteen. I have already skipped one grade, and they won't let me skip another. That puts me in ninth grade, freshman year, or rather, about to start it. It is July 6. Congratulations! You are only a few month's off of present time now.

My control over my powers is much stronger now. I can make objects out of thin air, though, if I create too many things or something really big, I don't feel very good, and I can effectively force-think (like force feed, kind of) myself and others the ability to do impossible things, like flying, for example. It is much easier to force-think others to be able to do things a certain way or perceive the world a certain way than to force think yourself. Oh yes, Somni taught me how to fool minds, so I can be in class when I'm not, etc. The teachers and students all think they see and hear me, but I'm not there. This other me behaves exactly as I would behave. It is can be seen by anyone who has been in the same room with someone who has been in contact with this non-existent me. All I have to do is mentally persuade one person! I'm still not much good at holding back my knowledge though. My teachers tend to say "anyone but Meredith know the answer?", really, they do. My garden has gained a pear tree, a currant bush, and, of course, orchids.

As I said, the date was July 6th (we are going back to past tense now). I got up and checked my eyes, grayish-green. Unusual. The best and the worst don't usually mix. I went downstairs.

"Meredith," my mother spoke, "We have something to tell you."

"Um, ok?"

My dad picked up where my mom left off, " You've qualified for a very prestigious honor. You've been accepted to The L.R. Morsteo Academy For Talented Youths. We took the liberty of enrolling you. Isn't that wonderful?"

**Again, sorry it's so short. More will follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9

"You did what!?" I was frantic. What were they thinking? Did they really think I wanted to change schools? Especially change to a school full of kids who thought they knew everything, and, therefore, thought they were always right.

My mother's face lit up, "Wonderful! We're so glad you are happy. Now let's start packing."

"Packing?" I questioned.

"Of course," my father spoke, "Morsteo Academy is a boarding school!" My face fell. "Oh, don't worry, it's only an hour from Atlanta. We can visit any time." My parents both smiled expectantly.

I suppressed a grimace. "Could you excuse me for a second?" I asked, and threw in a fake smile. My parents nodded, and I dashed to my bedroom. Quickly, I thought "You see me. You see me." While thinking of my parents. I counted fourteen seconds. "I" should have just walked back into the kitchen. My day was covered. I opened my locket.

The second I felt grass under my toes I screamed so loudly, birds would have flown from the trees, had there been any birds in the Domus.

Somni got there in seconds. "What happened? Are you hurt? Did the outside world end? Did the-"

"My parents are sending my to boarding school!" I wailed.

" And you are screaming?" Somni seemed confused.

"Yes!" I nearly shrieked, "They didn't even ask me and now they've told me that they enrolled me a grand total of four days before the first day! What kind of school starts on July tenth? Apparently the one school my parents decide to sent me to! Also the only school with "death" **(mors means death in Latin)** in the name. Who has a last name like that any way?" My habit of rambling when I was startled or upset or even just in an awkward position still remained. "Should I just send Notme (my name for the nonexistent, but seen me) and stay here?"

"Meredith," Somni wasn't happy, I could tell. "What color are your eyes today?"

"What?"

"Just tell me."

"They're gray-green. Why?"

"What does that mean according to your system?"

"It's just unusual. I'll ask again, Why?"

"Maybe today is important to your life. Did you think of that?" Somni gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

I was startled, "You just told me something about my future, didn't you?"

"I did not!" Somni almost yelled. "I'm just saying you can't live your life through Notme!"

I took a deep breath, "So, you are saying I should go?"

"Yes!" Somni relaxed, "Please, just try it."

I sighed, "Fine. I'll go, but only because you said that it is important."

"I did not."

"You did, and you should know better than to try to fool my memory. I don't forget."

Somni glared, "Just go pack."

"Bye, Somni. Thank you for the advice."

"You are welcome. Farewell, Meredith."

I stepped through the door. It was time to pack.

**Next chapter is the new school! It might be a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in two whole months! And I'm sorry but I've had quite a bit of homework (Groan). Oh, I almost forgot, To the anonymous reviewer (and kind of everyone else):**

** What are some flaws I could give Meredith? **

** I'm working on longer chapters! See, look at this one!**

**To just the anonymous reviewer:**

** When you review someone's story, please be constructive. If you don't like someone's work, either tell the author what they can do to improve their story (and POLITELY/ CONSIDERATELY, remember this is another person you are writing to, not a machine), or don't review at all.**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for... a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, and I haven't got anything clever to say to go with my disclaimer.**

Chapter 10

BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEP. My alarm sounded and I rolled out of bed, quite literally actually. I hit the ground rather hard.

"Come on, Mer-Mer! Rise and shine! The sun is shining, it's a beautiful day!" Tara had run, screeching, in to my room.

I grumbled, "It's five in the morning, the sun isn't even up. And do you ever knock?"

Oblivious as all ways, Tara threw my uniform at me, "Put it on! Put it on!" I felt a headache coming on already, just great. Now how could I get her out?

"Fine, but get out. I need my privacy." I yelled.

Tara sighed, "Hurry! I want to see how cute it is on you."

"Yeah, Yeah" I muttered as I pushed her out the door. I quickly slipped out of my pajamas and into the uniform. I looked in the mirror, and internally groaned. The white blouse hung from my shoulders. The plaid skirt required quite a bit of in-taking at the waist and my shoes were much too wide (not surprising for a girl with a size five foot, and a small, narrow five at that). Fortunately for me, my socks fit nicely. I was certainly going to make an interesting impression.

"It's perfect!" Tara gushed. "You look like the classic school girl!"

Meanwhile, I was thinking, "Now, how big will the blisters on my feet be by the end of today?"

A Few Minutes Later:

"Ok, everyone let's go, go, go!" My father shouted as we all piled into our car. My mother handed me a mug of tea, at least something was turning out good this morning.

We pulled out of our drive way and my dad turned on the news radio.

"Awww, man! Can we please change the channel?" my little sister whined.

"Shhhhhh," both my father and myself enjoy our morning news.

The cheery reporter continued her breaking news spiel. "_And today the Cadmus labs facility reopens after the fire last week"_

Cadmus? I remember that name, then again, I remember a lot of things. Cadmus… Cadmus…

Images and sounds appeared in my head, pictures, articles, conversations, etc. In summary:

Cadmus~ or Kadmos, mythological prince of Phoenicia, created army of dragon men (which turned on each other), founder of Thebes

A.K.A wrong Cadmus

Cadmus~ genetics lab in Washington D.C, founded by Lex Luthor

A.K.A right Cadmus and NOT GOOD, not good at all

Great, now I really had a headache.

"_Just now, we have received word that the body of Selena Gonzalez, CEO of Farano Enterprises was found in her apartment this morning. Authorities suspect foul play was involved."_

I sighed, more death and destruction, as always.

One Hour later:

"We're here!" Tara sang out.

I looked out the window where an imposing building; a tall spire towered over our suddenly insignificant vehicle, the brick walls looked so tall, they seemed to be leaning towards us, like a giant claw intent on smothering us in its grasp. I felt a little like locking the door and hiding under my seat. Instead, I took a deep breath and stepped out into the warm sunrise air.

"Ahhh, you must be the Falan family!" exclaimed a woman in a formal business suit. "We are so pleased to be teaching your daughter this year. But you do know that we don't require students to arrive until nine?" My family had, naturally, arrived at a quarter past six.

My mother returned the woman's smile, "We are indeed! And you must be Headmistress Riston! Admissions told us so much about you!"

"And I of you," The headmistress turned to me, "and you must be Meredith. Are you excited about starting a new school?"

"I can't wait," I said with a grin, careful to hide the sarcasam in my words.

"Wonderful, wonderful, let's get you settled in!" Mrs. Riston, "Turned back to my parents "If you all will follow me, I'll show you the way to Meredith's dorm."

I picked up my bags and turned to follow. When we stepped through the large oak doors (after all, all good large wooden doors are made of oak), I had to pause to take a breath. We had entered a massive entrance hall, complete with a grand staircase that would put even The RMS Titanic to shame. The entire room was decorated with rich shades of gold, polished wood and a deep, dark red. As we proceeded up the staircase, I tread very lightly, not wanting to rumple the rug dyed to the same rich red shade.

As, we walked, the headmistress provided commentary for the rooms, paintings, etc. that we passed, "Over there you'll find our state of the art science labs… to your left you'll see some of the early work of one of our finest art students," until we came to a door with a plaque that read "Girls' Dorms". "Ah-ha! Here we are!" Mrs. Riston opened the door to reveal a long corridor that looked fairly newer than the rest of the school. "The dorms are located in the newer wings of the school, as well as the gym and fine arts classrooms," she explained as our group continued down the hallway. We climbed a flight of stairs and came to a halt in front of a door marked "12". Headmistress Riston pushed open the door to reveal a room with four beds against one large wall, a window one of the other walls so large it threatened to be the wall, and on the wall parallel to the window was imbedded four small closets, plus one door, which the headmistress said led to a bathroom.

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now," my mother said quietly, "We'll miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you too, Mom."

"Be safe sweetheart," my dad lectured.

I ran over to give them a hug "I love you." And I meant it too. I may have been furious with my parents, but I wasn't going to get to see them for months, and they did think they were doing what was best for me.

"We love you too, and we'll see you again before you know it." And just like that, I was alone at my new school.

The headmistress turned back to me, and handed me a thin stack of paper, "Here are your schedules, the one on the top is for today. You have about two hours before the school assembly to get settled and explore a bit."

I took the schedules, "Thank you." I replied.

"Not at all," Mrs. Riston turned to leave, "I'll leave you to get settled."

The door closed and I turned to my room for the next few months. "Which bed is mine? Can I just pick one?" I looked at the four beds and dragged my luggage to the bed in the corner by the window. I'm a bit paranoid (and a little cynical), you see, I don't like to turn my back on doors or groups of people. I prefer to have my back to a corner, two less sides for me to worry about. I set my bags at the foot of my bed of choice and slightly touched the soft, silky comforter. "No way my family could have sent me here if not for that scholarship," I thought, not that my family was poor, mind you, but we weren't exactly bursting with money. I suppose "middle-class" is a good term.

I proceeded to unpack my bags, and was glad to find hangers in the closet across from my bed. When I was finished, the closet was nealy divided in two, uniform on one side, other clothes on the other, oh and, shoes on the floor. My settling was complete, time to start exploring.

I decided to start with the bathroom. As I entered, I was again struck by the lavishness of my new surroundings; this bathroom was nicer than the ones at my house. It had a shower/ bath (you know, the sort of bathtub that doubles as a shower), a toilet, an impressive sink on a marble, at least in appearance, counter, and two mirrors, one over the sink and a full length one behind the door. From there, I turned around and set out to explore the rest of the school. 

**That disclaimer made you think there was going to be a character from the show in this chapter didn't it! But no, not yet. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
